El clan de luz y oscuridad
by AzulInfinito
Summary: Sakura Haruno no ha dicho todo de sí misma, guarda muchos secretos que han llegado la hora de descubrir, ¿Qué pasara? Qué tal si sus secretos no eran tan malos si no misterioso ¿Cómo lo vera la gente? Y si ese mismo misterio lo quieren usar en contra de las naciones ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

**-Resumen:** Sakura Haruno no ha dicho todo de sí misma, guarda muchos secretos que han llegado la hora de descubrir, ¿Qué pasara? Qué tal si sus secretos no eran tan malos si no misterioso ¿Cómo lo vera la gente? Y si ese mismo misterio lo quieren usar en contra de las naciones ninjas

 **-Aclaraciones:** Para evitar confusiones y faltas de sentido recomiendo que estén de alguna forma familiarizados con Naruto

-Naruto no me pertenece, ni los personajes solo la historia. No lo hago con fines lucrativos si no solo para divertirme y por qué me gusta escribir (al igual que Naruto)

-Todos se visten exactamente igual a como esta en Naruto Shippuden

-Diálogos-

 **-Flash Back**

-"pensamientos o cosas que resaltar"

-(N/A: Notas de Autora :3) (O solo para aclarar)

 **El Clan de luz y oscuridad**

 **Prologo**

 **-Flash Back**

 **-no, no y no-negaba Sakura todos estaban con la Hokage (equipo Kakashi: Sakura, Yamato, Sai y Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai)-tal vez en otro año mas**

 **-aah eso dices desde que lo supimos frentesota-le reprochaba molesta la Yamanaka**

 **-es que todavía no es el momento Ino-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos mientras todos veían el intercambio de palabras pasando la mirada de una a la otra**

 **-¡el momento de que!-exclama Ino-tú solo no nos quieres decir nada**

 **-no es que no quiera es solo que todo así está bien-le responde Sakura**

 **-pues yo creo que es importante y oscuro-dice en forma dramática y misteriosa Ino**

 **-y yo creo que has visto demasiadas películas**

 **-que yo tenga una vida y salga no significa que vea "demasiadas películas"**

 **-yo también la tengo-dijo Sakura fulminando con la mirada a Ino**

 **-y por qué no nos la cuentas? Eh Sakura-dice desafiante Ino-solo ya dilo**

 **-no quiero**

 **-tienes que**

 **-pero no quiero**

 **-Frente de marquesina mira teníamos un trato y lo debes de cumplir-dijo severa y triunfantemente la pelirrubia y cuando todos pensaban que se ponía interesante y Sakura al fin le diría lo que sea que Ino me dio supiese esta…**

 **-Cerda-…cambio el tema**

 **-como me llamaste!-gritoneo Ino cayendo ingenuamente en la trampa de Sakura y todos sabiendo de duraría mucho se intentaron entretener en otras cosas**

 **-Pzzz Pzz-un zumbido resonó en los oídos de Neji que al voltear ve una mosca que iba en todos direcciones. . . excepto lejos de él, la mosca negra no paraba de revolotear la cabeza del Hyuuga que comenzaba a irritarse por su zumbido**

 **-algo le decía a Neji que si mataba a esa mosca le iría peor, claro ese algo era el domador de insectos que se entretenía con una oruga en el dedo pero que "según pensaba" Neji lo veía pues no veía sus ojos con eso lentes negros que traía pero sentía su pesada mirada**

 **-¿Ah?-susurro sorprendida una Hinata que se encontraba tranquila viendo por la ventana de enfrente cuando sintió que algo le caía, primerio vio sobre sus hombros pedazos de papitas luego los sintió en su cabeza y levantando más la cabeza viendo hacia su izquierda como Choji comía como si no hubiese mañana sus papitas**

 **-Hinata solo se le quedo viendo esperando que se diese cuenta de lo que hacia este cuando se le terminaron las papitas ni siquiera la miro y de debajo de su manga saca otra bolsas de papitas haciendo que a la oji-perla le resbalara una gotita y su labio inferior tiemble por el asco y enojo**

 **-Kiba se encontraba muy aburrido viendo como a Akamaru jugaba con un juguete que había encontrado ahí mismo, curiosamente era un peluche de tamaño real de una botella de sake el perrito se veía entretenido y comenzó a jugar con él, cuando se lo iba aventar de nuevo a Akamaru la puerta se abre y un "oing, oing" se oye asiendo que el peluche caiga a mitad de camino a la puerta**

 **-Tonton no debes entrar así la Hokage tiene asuntos importan…-decía Shizune pero vio a la Hokage con una venita en la frente y Ino y Sakura discutiendo algo sobre la honestidad y cumplir quien sabe que…luego ve que el cerdito observa con ansias su juguete favorito que como digna mascota de la Hokage era un peluche de una botella de sake**

 **-¿a lo quieres?-dijo acercándose al peluche pero al agarrarlo de la base de la botella falsa otra mano jalaba el otro extremo**

 **-¿Shizune?/¿Kiba?...-se quedaron viendo entre ellos luego al peluche, ellos, peluche, ellos, de nuevo al peluche….**

 **-Uf ya se tardaron demasiado-decía Tenten viendo su reloj**

 **-es normal-dice desinteresadamente Asuma-son mujeres**

 **-¿qué?-preguntan con calma aterradora las dos últimas féminas sin pelear Kurenai y Tenten**

 **-ya saben-seguía Asuma apagando su cigarrillo-las mujeres siempre pelean-se encogió de hombros-por zapatos, ropa cualquier cosa realmente**

 **-no creo que nosotras las "mujeres"-dijo remarcando la palabra Tenten-se amos así**

 **-las mujeres son problemáticas-decía bostezando Shikamaru**

 **-Exacto-dijo Asuma orgulloso de que ese era su alumno-las mujeres son problemáticas**

 **-Asuma, Shikamaru-decía entre dientes Kurenai- ustedes ni siquiera conocen a las mujeres…**

 **-Kakashi veía divertido como de un momento a otros todos comenzaban a pelear ya veía la segunda vena en la frente de la quinta, de repente sintió como alguien se posaba a su lado recargado en la pared volteo para ver como Gai su auto-proclamado enemigo lo miraba sonriendo desafiante**

 **-Con que crees que puedes ser más cool que yo Kakashi-decía este en un tono relajado y según el rudo, Kakashi lo mira despreocupado pero en su mente pasaba un pensamiento que ha tenido por años "¿de dónde saco eso Gai?" El no recordaba a verlo desafiado en un principio, ni humillado para que lo quisiese superar**

 **-tal vez solo estaba muy aburrido de su vida y me empezó a ret… a no ya recordaba tenían unos 14 o 15 años, Gai trataba de ligarse a una chica y el solamente paso con aire despreocupado y cuando menos se dio cuenta Gai la chica estaba agarrada del brazo de Kakashi y lo había dejado hablando solo, desde entonces se propuso que Kakashi jamás le ganaría en nada**

 **-bueno no era culpa de el ser tan guapo, se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo y viendo a Gai que estuvo hablando todo este tiempo que él estuvo divagando-…y es por eso que yo soy más cool que tu Kakashi-terminaba de hablar con aire de superioridad**

 **-a claro-decía con la voz aburrida Kakashi abriendo su librito pero lo que no se esperaba es que Maito Gai previniera eso y tratando de tener una competencia y demostrar que era mejor que Kakashi se lo arrebato, el ojo de Kakashi vio todo en cámara lenta**

 **-Noo!-dijo viendo como su preciado libre salía entre sus manos y Gai lo guardaba adentro de su chaleco Jonin**

 **-ahora mi rival, si lo quieres tendrás que demostrar que tú eres más cool que yo…**

 **-no sabes en lo que te metiste Gai…**

 **-Lee vitoreaba a su maestro viendo como hacia posee tras posee y lo peor Kakashi lo seguía intentando ganarse con la posee más cool-apuesto a que mi sensei va ganar-dijo Lee con ojitos de estrella**

 **-Sai que estaba a su lado lo miro raro-no creo que le gane a Kakashi-san-le dijo Sai a Lee**

 **-Claro que sii!-decía animadamente Lee-la llama de la juventud corre por sus venas**

 **-"no sé quién es más raro si el por ser ese loco de mayas verdes o el por ser su alumno"-pensó para sus adentros Sai, mientras en la realidad sonreía falsamente-pero Kakashi-san no es raro y tu sensei si lo es-le dijo con normalidad Sai como si ofender al maestro de con quien habla no importara o más bien no le importara**

 **-solo estas celoso-gruño Lee**

 **-¿de que, según tu cabeza de coco?-pregunto con curiosidad Sai**

 **-de que nosotros somos pelinegros y tú no**

 **-"que! Y cuando entro el, si hablábamos de nuestros sensei's"-yo si soy pelinegro-dijo Sai confundido de donde rayos se sacaba tantas ideas ese coco con cejas de azotador**

 **-eso dices-hablo con superioridad mientras sonreía victorioso con los ojos cerrados no viendo como le tiembla la ceja a Sai**

 **-sabias que la adulación es una forma de enamoramiento-decía Sai viéndolo empezando a enojándose luego le echo una mirada a Gai para que Lee entendiera la obvia indirecta**

 **-claro que no**

 **-es muy obvio**

 **-mentira, igual de que eres pelinegro-dice viéndolo Lee rojo de la ira que poco a poco aparecía en el**

 **-aja, y según tu coco parlante ¿Por qué no soy pelinegro?-le pregunto Sai con una sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía parecerse más a Sasuke**

 **-tu piel es demasiado clara-decía Lee como si fuera obvio y claro la piel de Sai era de un blanco muy pálido-apuesto que eras rubio, pero te tiñes para verte masculino**

 **-eso solo comprueba lo que dije**

 **-¿qué?**

 **-eres gay…**

 **-teñido…**

 **-Yamato observaba todo parado al lado del domador de insectos, los seguía observando pero algo llamo la atención ahí en una esquina del escritorio de Tsunade había un plato de katsu de pollo con una ensalada de tomate (pollo en empanada y frita) con solo ver esa comida ya le estaba dando hambre pero cuando trato de dar unos pasos para alcanzar aquel manjar dos sonido lo detuvieron un ladrido y un oing**

 **-entonces volteo y vio como los dos animales que antes se querían pelear por aquel juguete el cual ahora Shizune y Kiba jalaban de un lado a otro, estaban delante de él viéndolo desafiantes**

 **-"como me miran así, si son animales"-pensó Yamato y como si por medio de la mirada el perro y el cerdito hubieran sabido lo que pensaba se fueron contra el mordiendo cada uno, una pierna (N/A: Akamaru es un perro medianamente grande el cerdito igual medio alto y gordito)**

 **-Pzzz Pzz ¡Paaz!-Neji por fin descanso de ese horrendo ruido la mosca cayo ya muerta al piso mientras en su cara se veía el alivio de ya no oír la mosca zumbándole los oídos**

 **-Shino que lo vio todo, pero por mala suerte (la de él) no pudo evitar la muerte de la mosca, apretando los labios le dijo mordazmente-la mataste**

 **-me irritaba**

 **-y por qué te irrita alguien solo lo vas a matar**

 **-"no me tientes"-pensó Neji viendo a Shino como si quisiera pero no pudiera matarlo-era solo una mosca**

 **-u-una mosca-tartamudeo indignado Shino-era un ser con vida! Travesti-le dijo enojado**

 **-Como te atreves-dice Neji no demostrando lo herido que está de su orgullo masculino-eres un hippie!**

 **-tu una chica**

 **-tipo raro**

 **-antipático**

 **-antisocial..- y así siguieron los insultos**

 **-suéltalo Kiba-le demando Shizune mientras el chico le gruñía y jalaba más el peluche**

 **-tu suelta Shizune, Akamaru lo vio primero-le contesta Kiba**

 **-es de Tonton-refuto la pelinegra**

 **-Tonton no estaba cuando empezamos a jugar**

 **-pero le pertenece al cerdo!-grita Shizune**

 **-Tú lo serás!-grita Ino volteándola a ver-a lo siento me equivoque de pelea-y regreso a lo suyo…**

 **-Y lo suyo era gritonearle a Sakura**

 **-es que no eres honesta!-grito con dramatismo Ino**

 **-No les voy a decir nada!-le grito de vuelta la Haruno**

 **-por que!**

 **-por qué no es justo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos-dijo ya gritando más fuerte Sakura**

 **-un trato es un trato-dice Ino viéndola con las cejas fruncida**

 **-aja, y si piensas así que no entiendes de un no te voy a decir, es un no te voy a decir!**

 **-en que mentiste!**

 **-"ya no puedo más"-piensa Hinata explotando-DEJA DE LAZARME TUS SOBRAS AKIMICHI!-le grita a Choji ya fuera de sus cabales-eres un sucio, asqueroso es que no sabes comer bien!**

 **-dame acá!-y le quita las papitas-y ponte a limpiar todo el mugrero que hiciste ¡oíste! Rápido**

 **-Choji rápidamente se puso a limpiar el piso con la cara pálida nunca había visto a Hinata tan enojada, aun en el piso Hinata le decía cada una de las reglas de etiqueta y más vale que Choji se las aprendiera o si no… según Hinata**

 **°…lo volvería vegetariano**

 **-…y por eso las mujeres son problemáticas-conto Shikamaru que con ayuda de su maestro habían dicho por lo menos quince cosas "problemáticas de las mujeres"**

 **-mmm no les falto dos-dice con aire pensativo Kurenai**

 **-así ¿Cuál?-pregunta inocentemente Asuma**

 **-que-decía lentamente Tenten-no dejamos que nadie nos insulte-dijo con voz tétricamente dulce**

 **-…y-siguió Kurenai para el miedo y terror de los hombres-aunque parezcamos frágiles**

 **-golpeamos muy fuerte-dijeron al unísono tronándose los dedos y viendo de forma sádica a los hombres que empezaban a temblar levemente**

 **-esta posee se llama el faraón-decía Gai poniéndose de perfil con las manos en forma de serpiente y moviendo la cabeza en forma de paloma al mismo tiempo que lo hacen sus manos-supéralo…si puedes-dijo desafiante**

 **-es todo lo que tienes-dijo de igual forma Kakashi-ahora aprende a esta le llamo-y sacando unos lentes de quien sabe dónde se los puso subiéndose la banda ninja para que se viera más genial-Terminator-y sacándose los lentes de forma drama y misteriosa dejando que parte de su pelo cubra su ojo con el sharingan pronuncio-obi back-y para darle más efecto hizo una nube de humo desapareciendo**

 **-ya verás-grita Gai enfrente de la nube-tengo todavía muchas posees**

 **-pero yo soy mal cool…**

 **-bicho raro-le grito enojado Sai a Lee en ese momento se voltio Shino-no tú!-y se volvió a voltear para seguir peleando con Neji**

 **-dibujo de los 60'**

 **-tortuga con pelo**

 **-Sonriente!-le grito Lee a Sai confundiéndolo**

 **-qué?!-dijo totalmente confundido-¿de qué hablas?**

 **-Sonriente el gato del país de las maravillas-relato Lee- es ese extraño gato que desaparece y reaparece con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-aahh…goku sin gel!**

 **-al menos mi pelo es natural…**

 **-¡que igual el mío!**

 **-Suéltenme! Dejen de morderme-gritaba desesperado corriendo de un lado a otro Yamato para a ver si así Akamaru y Tonton lo soltaban**

 **-ustedes no son ni perro-dijo Yamato mirando primero a Akamaru-ni cerdo-después a Tonton-son pirañas evolucionadas suélteme!-grito, que mal que grito lo de las pirañas ya que tanto Tonton como Akamaru se sintieron ofendidos y le rompieron la parte baja del pantalón para luego perseguirlo para morderlo**

 **-Fin del Flash Back**

-N/A: Gracias por leer, no puse más porque, en el siguiente capítulo explicare uno de los misterios de Sakura y algunas cosas más :) va llevar mucho contenido no solo por lo que diré si no por que empieza la trama

-Espero le haya gustado y se hayan reído yo me divertí haciendo este Prologo, espero ver RW *O* seria genial si me mandan un RW díganme que les pareció ¿les gusto? ¿Se rieron? ¿Lo van a seguir leyendo?

Actualizare la próxima semana…

 _-Atte. AzulInfinito :3_


	2. Inf del clan Haruno

**-Resumen:** Sakura Haruno no ha dicho todo de sí misma, guarda muchos secretos que han llegado la hora de descubrir, ¿Qué pasara? Qué tal si sus secretos no eran tan malos si no misterioso ¿Cómo lo vera la gente? Y si ese mismo misterio lo quieren usar en contra de las naciones ninjas

 **-Aclaraciones:** Para evitar confusiones y faltas de sentido recomiendo que estén de alguna forma familiarizados con Naruto

-Naruto no me pertenece, ni los personajes solo la historia. No lo hago con fines lucrativos si no solo para divertirme y por qué me gusta escribir (al igual que Naruto)

-Todos se visten exactamente igual a como esta en Naruto Shippuden

-Diálogos-

 **-Flash Back**

-"pensamientos o cosas que resaltar"

-(N/A: Notas de Autora :3) (O solo para aclarar)

 **-Los hechos en esta historia son diferentes, si no ven una cosa igual al manga, anime, serie, etcétera ya saben por qué...**

 **El Clan de Luz y Oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 1: Información del Clan Haruno**

-Hey teme!-le dijo energéticamente Naruto a Sasuke- ¿Crees que se alegren de vernos?

-hmp es lo más probable dobe-le respondió Sasuke

-chicos no se atrasen, que quiero ver la cara de Tsunade cuando te vea Sasuke-dijo Jiraiya con voz maliciosa y es que todos sabían el desagrado de la quinta hacia Sasuke

-Y en cierto punto la entendían, hasta el mismo Sasuke lo entendía no lo diría en voz alta pero la entendía, después de todo había ignorado a Sakura por años, Sa-ku-ra la hija que Tsunade nunca tuvo a la que le tiene un especial aprecio, también él era la vivida imagen de Orochimaru claro metafóricamente el sí era guapo y nada desagradable pero había hecho revivir la misma historia ¡hasta los traiciono! Valla que el poder te vuelve loco

-Después de eso intento matarla al menos dos veces y a Naruto unas tres, también a su sensei una vez, y ahora estaba de regreso a Konoha Naruto lo había convencido de volver y formar parte de la aldea, al ser Itachi un criminal rango S tenía una orden de muerte así que en Konoha sus amigos le podrían ayudar encontrándolo y dejar a Sasuke vengar su clan

-Así de fácil cuando se encontró con Naruto unos seis meses antes ya había matado a Orochimaru y tenía poco con un equipo que había creado y llamado Taka, el rubio junto al maestro lo encontraron de casualidad y después ya no lo dejaron ir… o al menos sin ellos

-Naruto le dijo la idea con diferentes puntos y motivaciones hasta que Sasuke que desde la primera vez que lo escucho ya había aceptado interiormente pero claro el orgullo Uchiha le impidió regresar de inmediato a su aldea natal, así que cinco meses y como veinte días después deshizo el equipo Taka dejándoles hacer lo que quieran, con el único que le dio pena fue con Jugo pero Jiraiya siendo un Sannin ya sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo

-Se necesitaron tres sellos para cerrar completamente la doble y sádica personalidad de Jugo, luego se fue pacíficamente estando agradecido con ellos tres y deseándoles lo mejor

-y ya llegamos-dijo Jiraiya delante de la puerta del despacho de la Hokage

-ya quiero saber que dice la vieja-decía Naruto-además que quiero comer ramen de veras! :D

-hmp-pronuncio Sasuke él también tenía hambre

-Al entrar, porque no tocaron encontraron una escena que en verdad no se esperaban al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de ellos todos estaban en su mundo, su ex compañera de equipo Sakura se encontraba discutiendo a gritos con Ino mientras la Hokage tenía tres venitas en la frente, un hombre que no conocían (Yamato) estaba siendo perseguido por los que pudieron saber eran Akamaru y Tonton

-Había una nubecita de humo donde solo se podía ver las piernas, cabeza y brazos de las personas según vieron Tenten y Kurenai le estaban dando una paliza a Shikamaru y Asuma que trataban de escapar

-Para hacerlo más extraño, Kakashi y Gai se encontraban haciendo posee tras posee desde ponerse como en fotografía a como modelo en pasarela (una muy fea y rara modelo), Kiba y Shizune se encontraban gruñendo y peleando entre si mientras jalaban un peluche de botella de sake

-Rock Lee y un chico que no conocían pero se parecía un montón a Sasuke (Sai) se encontraban peleando entre gritos e insultos bastante extraños

-Y lo que nunca, jamás de los nunca se imaginaron ver, Neji el cayado y reservado Neji, junto al silencioso y raro de Shino se encontraban gritando insulto tras insulto, también vieron a Choji tratar de retener las lágrimas mientras limpiaba el suelo y una Hinata indignada y enojada le seguía contando las reglas de etiqueta y cada tanto lo amenazaba mientras comía sus papitas enfrente del pobre Choji

-que rayos…-murmuro Sasuke mientras veía la rara escena junto con Jiraiya y Naruto

-me siento fuera de lugar-dijo con pena dramática Naruto

-que! ¿De qué hablas dobe?-pregunto Sasuke a Naruto, mientras Jiraiya trataba de llamar la atención gritando pero nadie le hacía caso y ni le oía ya que todos estaban gritando

-es que no lo ves-dice Naruto a Sasuke mientras señala hacia la rara discusión de todos, Sasuke confundido niega con la cabeza-Todos están peleando! Y nosotros no!

-si serás Usurotonkachi-le dijo Sasuke con una gotita

-exacto!-vuelve a gritar emocionado Naruto, Sasuke solo lo mira como el tarado que es-tú lo serás teme!

-no voy a caer en eso, solo porque tú quieras pelear-dice triunfante Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

-emo!

-hmp

-inadaptado!

-hmp

-"algo que le cale, así me responderá"-pensó Naruto-vengador de pacotilla!

-hmp!-dijo más fuerte su monosílabo Sasuke

-vampiro chupasangre

-….-nada Sasuke ya no le respondía pero se podía notar que su ceja empezaba a temblar del enojo

-arrogante gay

-ególatra estreñido

-pelo de gallina…-y Sasuke ya no aguanto

-rubio sin cerebro!-le respondió enojado Sasuke a Naruto

-Rayos! Nadie nos hace caso-decía fastidiado Jiraiya-que creen que podamos hacer chi...cos-dice volteándolos a ver, pero cuando voltea solo ve como estos también ya se estaban peleando "será el día de las peleas?!" pensó ya irritado, cuando se le prende el foco

-es arriesgado-dijo Jiraiya hablando solo-pero si yo no lo hago-decía dramática y lentamente-¿quién lo va hacer?-y haciendo uso de toda su valentía, tontería y sobre todo pulmones grito su tumba:

-TSUNADE ERES UNA VIEJA SOLTERONA!-grito Jiraiya a los cuatro vientos

-Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron quietos el puño de Tenten se detuvo en el camino a golpear el estómago de Asuma y Kurenai dejo de jalarle el pelo a Shikamaru, Gai y Kakashi congelaron sus posees que eran mandar un beso y un llámame respectivamente, Shizune y Kiba dejaron de jalar el peluche que quedo entre las manos de ambos, los demás tenían la boca abierta donde iban gritar pero ahí quedaron sin decir nada, Tonton y Akamaru quedaron a unos cm con sus hocicos abiertos listos para morder a Yamato… Todos se quedaron quietos sin decir nada

-Hasta que… la Hokage exploto-QUE! MALDITO JIRAIYA!-y con un puño cargado de chakra lo mando a volar, muy seguramente visitaría al Kazekage de la arena Gaara

-"Todos hicieron una mueca, eso sí le debió de doler al Sannin de los sapos" cuando se despejaron sus mentes de la pelea de cada uno y del trágico golpe hacia Jiraiya vieron a otras dos personas que hace mucho no veían

-NARUTO! SASUKE!-grito Sakura sorprendida viéndolos y ellos la vieron con una sonrisa, grande de Naruto y pequeña de Sasuke- Ahora menos les digo!-dijo obstinadamente Sakura cruzándose de brazos, dejando confundidos a los chicos recién llegados

-SAKURA HARUNO-dijo lentamente y de forma amenazante la Hokage dándole miedo a todos-ya dinos, es una orden

-pero…-quiso refutar la orden Sakura pero con una mirada Tsunade la cayo

-recuerda que también me pediste el permiso-dijo la Hokage de forma dura sentándose en su silla-y necesito la información

-ah, está bien-dice Sakura rindiéndose sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría

-que! todo lo que peleamos y Tsunade-sama te lo ordena y ya-dice indignada Ino mientras Sakura se encoge de hombros y le sonríe maliciosamente- siempre lo ibas a decir solo quisiste molestarme-dedujo Ino frustrada y triste- que mala amiga-murmura toda deprimida

-ya…oigan pero no sería mejor decidir primero el castigo de Sasuke y luego lo demás-pregunta Sakura

-pff-bufa fastidiado Neji-que se quede como genin por tres meses y haga esas bobas misiones rango D-dijo Neji mientras todos asentían y Sasuke lo miraba enojado

-está bien ya escuchaste Uchiha tú y tu equipo tendrán esas misiones-dijo maliciosa la Hokage. No era necesario un castigo mayor a pesar de que el Uchiha había desertado el haber matado a Orochimaru era un suceso aún más grande, además cualquier ninja sabia lo horripilante que eran esas misiones rango D, para sumarle lo orgulloso y arrogante que era Sasuke no había un mejor castigo

-QUE!-gritan los demás integrantes del equipo 7 Kakashi, Sakura, Yamato, Sai y Naruto-Noo!

-jajá-ríe malvadamente Tsunade-ahora son un equipo así que harán todo juntos, Sasuke, Naruto les presento a los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo 7 Yamato-y presenta al peli café de mirada tétrica y pantalones desgarrados que les tiende la mano y ellos la aceptan-y Sai-él se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa falsa y toman su mano sintiéndose un poco incomodos por tanto parecido entre él y Sasuke

-ahora, Sakura-dice la Hokage-cuéntanos de tu Clan-eso confunde a todos ya que el Clan Haruno según sabían solo era ella ya que sus padres también habían muerto de pequeña y era adoptada

-pues verán…-decía Sakura siendo interrumpida por Ino

-ah no, si vas a cumplir con el trato que sea completo-dice Ino-muéstranos tu verdadero aspecto

-QUE!-dijeron todos los que no sabían que eran todos, hasta la Hokage y Jiraiya que había regresa con un yeso en el cuello, Sakura se tensó notoriamente

-Sakura-chan así no eres de en verdad?-le pregunta Naruto atónito a Sakura que desvía la mirada

-porque nunca nos dijiste que así no eres realmente-dijo Sasuke a Sakura que suspiro pesadamente

-era necesario-dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño y viendo que nadie la entiende dice-lo entenderán después-y dando un suspiro hace rápidamente unos sellos desconocidos para todos, de repente muchos pétalos de cerezo la rodean casi todos eran rosa pero había algunos blancos y negros

-Al terminar de dar vuelta los pétalos se ve a Sakura que tenía el mismo color de pelo (rosa) solo que más largo hasta la cadera ondulado, sus ojos seguían siendo jades pero se veían un poco más rasgados dándole un aspecto más felino, sus facciones se afinaron y su frente enorme se redujo hasta una normal, su ropa también cambio ahora tenía una blusa estraple con escote de corazón blanca ceñida, un corto short completamente negro, sus botas largas hasta arriba de la rodilla negras, tenía unos guantes largos hasta antes del codo sin dedos del mismo tono, cada uno tenía el signo Haruno un circulo debajo de los nudillos en los guantes de color blanco, también tenía un collar de cadena plateada y un circulo mediano la mitad del circulo era blanca y la otra negra, había una gran diferencia entre esta y la otra Sakura era más alta, más hermosa y con más atributos, lo único que no cambio fue su banda roja de ninja en la cabeza como diadema

-Sakura se cruzó de brazos viendo a los chicos que se habían sonrojado y algunos (Kiba, Lee que tenía corazones en los ojos y Jiraiya) les salía sangre de la nariz-los hombres son muy superficiales-dice Sakura mientras fruncía las cejas

-Sakura-chan esta aún más hermosa que antes-dijo Naruto sonrojado, el comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara sorprendiendo al chico pues era la primera vez que lograba hacer sonrojar a Sakura por decirle lo hermosa que es

-kyaa! Frentesota-dice emocionada Ino-cuando estabas borracha-eso hace los que no sabían que eran todos los chicos abran los ojos impresionados-dijiste que no te gustaba la atención, lo cual no te creí y también dijiste que…-a Ino prácticamente le brillaban los ojos-…tus familiares eran unas hermosuras -decía rápidamente Ino-yo pensé que era por el alcohol-Sakura la vio indignada-pero viéndote y conociéndote sé que dijiste la verdad, así que muestra una foto de tus liiindos primos

-jajá quieres ver a mis primos-dijo divertida Sakura mientras Ino asiente y de igual manera Tenten y Hinata-wow no me lo imagine de ustedes…pero-se encoge de hombros y va con Hinata y la rodea de hombros le lanza una mirada a Ino que rápidamente entiende y va con Tenten y hace lo mismo-como ustedes quieran-dice maliciosa ante la mirada de desconfianza y desconcierto de los hombres y la divertida de las mujeres-de ahora en adelante, queridas amigas nos vamos juntas a las fiestas

-ahora serán parte de nuestro grupo-le seguía Ino igual de maliciosa-estarán en nuestra pupila y verán que se divertirán-y al unísono Sakura e Ino ríen malvadamente, mientras que Hinata y Tenten sienten un escalofrió en el cuerpo pero sonríen traviesas "o claro que se divertirían" los chicos solo pensaban "esto no me da buena espina"

-ahora-dice separándose de Hinata hace unos símbolos y un rollo aparece en su mano-listos para ver a mi hermosa familia-dijo con un poco de arrogancia lanza el rollo hacia una pared, ahí se abrió totalmente y se adherido a la pared

-El rollo desenvuelto mostraba a Sakura igual de vestida como ahora en medio de decenas (casi 40) de jóvenes casi todos alrededor de su edad (14 o 16) algunos más grande que no superaban los 22 y los más pequeños de 9 o 11, en vedad que su familia era hermosa, los muchachos apuestos y atractivos, las chicas exóticas y hermosas de hecho todos eran de alguna forma exóticos y únicos ya que tenían diferentes tipos de colores de pelo desde el rosa de Sakura, a negro, azul, morado etcétera de hecho había chicos que tenía el pelo de un color y la punta de otro, había un chico que estaba ha lado de Sakura de pelo azul índigo, su piel era de un moreno suave y de su cien hasta el cachete tenía unas estrellas verde oscuro en la piel (solo lo tenía de un lado de la cara), alto al otro lado de Sakura había un peli café con mechones en forma de rayos de color plateado y blanco su piel era crema e igualmente alto, tenía un rayo plateado en su brazo izquierdo

-Había algo que hacía que se vieran como familia además de verse de algún modo exóticos, y bellos, todos absolutamente todos tenían los ojos verde jade algunos más oscuros que otros pero era prácticamente el mismo color, y por extraño que pareciera una mitad la del lado del chico peli azul tenían ropa negra combinada con cualquier color que les gustara excepto el blanco, del lado del chico peli café era igual solo que en blanco, Sakura era la única que combinaba los dos colores

-También pudieron notar que en todas las ropas estaba el signo Haruno, ha y todos tenían esa encantadora sonrisa de Sakura pero algunos tenían la sonrisa más traviesa y maliciosa y otros más inocente y dulce

-¿verdad que mi familia es una hermosura?-hablo en broma Sakura aunque su tono de voz ocultaba orgullo, y es que amaba a su familia, además que todos se había quedado con cara de babosos viendo al género opuesto y eso sirvió para despertarlos-a quien le presento a uno de mis primos-pregunta Sakura e increíblemente todas las chicas levantaron las manos (hasta Kurenai, Tsunade y Shizune, quería creer que era una broma por que bajaron la mano tan rápido como la subieron) los chicos no fueron tan descarados para hacerlo bueno solo Jiraiya-que no sean viejos pervertidos-dijo viéndolo mal

-Sakura! Sakura!-la llamo con urgencia Ino y cuando la vio ella le señalaba a un chico que estaba en la parte de la ropa negra-preséntamelo-dijo o más bien ordeno

-Sakura se acercó más a ver bien el rostro del chico que reconoció de inmediato, los demás también se acercaron a ver-Él es Roku-dijo viendo al chico de pelo negro desordenado y corto, en las orillas de su pelo su cabello se volvía rojo, tenía una camisa ceñida marcando sus musculoso color negra que dejaba a la vista sus brazos en el brazo derecho tenía un dibujo de un flama roja con negro, pantalones rojos, zapatos ninjas rojos estuche de armas en la pierna derecha, ojos jade oscuros piel clara y sonrisa traviesa

-Roku-dice en un suspiro Ino mientras a Sakura y los hombres le caí una gotita por la cabeza

-y el-decía Tente viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos al chico a lado de Roku, era rubio en algunas partes su pelo era dorado brillante, sus ojos jade claros, sonrisa traviesa y orgullosa en su cuello se podía notar la mitad de un Sol dorado y la otra mitad era negra, traía puesta un chaqueta negra abierta dejando al descubierto una ceñida camisa en dorado oscuro, y sus pantalones eran grises

-Ese es mi primito Rey-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pero siente que le tocan su hombro al voltear ve que Hinata señala del lado color blanco "por fin, pensé que a todas les iban a gustar los del otro lado, no me gusta que menosprecien a mi familia" pensó Sakura dándole una cálida sonrisa a Hinata para que deje de ser tan tímida

-Sakura-chan-decía Hinata-¿Quién es el?-señalaba a un apuesto chico de sonrisa encantadora de cabello negro con reflejos morados, sudadera morado oscuro abierta mostrando una camisa normal blanca, ojos jade brillantes, pantalones grises, zapatos ninjas gris, tenía un lobo morado y gris en el cuello (como un tatuaje)

-Es Takeshi-le respondió Sakura

-Hmm-se aclaró la garganta la Hokage llamando la atención de todos, se giraron y vieron como la Hokage estaba parada atrás de su escritorio-Muchos no sabían que Sakura tenía un Clan, la verdad yo no lo sabía-confeso Tsunade haciendo sentir mal a Sakura por no haberle dicho antes-me entere por Sakura que me pidió permiso para que su Clan pueda establecerse en Konohagakure, pero para eso debo llenar la información de tu Clan-muchos se sorprendieron los más listos ya sospechaban de todo-y ver que el consejo lo acepte

-gracias Hokage-sama-dijo Sakura muy respetuosamente-Mi Clan desde hace años se dividió y separo por diferentes razones…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Tsunade mientras Shizune escriba todo en una libreta sentada en una silla y ella en el escritorio

-Uno fue por el descontrol de poderes-decía Sakura con rostro sereno y voz tranquila mientras todos la veían atentos-Verán, en el Clan están dividido en tres únicas secciones llamadas Hikari, Yami y Yin Yang…

-es pera, es pera. Alto.-dijo exaltado Jiraiya-no existe ningún Clan que se divida así pero… Hay una leyenda-dijo Jiraiya con el rostro lleno de suspicacia viendo a Sakura con curiosidad

-que leyenda Ero-sennin?-pregunto con curiosidad Naruto sentándose en el suelo a lado de Sakura y Hinata mientras Sakura estaba al lado de Naruto y Sasuke luego estaba Kakashi, Sai y Yamato y etcétera todos se sentaron el único que quedo de pie fue Jiraiya que saco una lámpara de quien sabe dónde y mágicamente cuando la prendió todo se apago

-Verán esta leyenda es antigua y muy pocos la conocen-decía con misterio Jiraiya-se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo entre la nación del fuego y agua existían dos Clanes que por sus jutsus y técnicas fueron llamados Hikari y Yami, estos dos Clanes tenían una Aldea con el mismo nombre, estos Clanes eran tan distintos que entraron en conflicto y una guerra estallo, se dice que fue ahí cuando una tercera Aldea desconocida entro, ellos se hicieron llamar Yin Yang-ahora todos entendían por qué Jiraiya quiso contar la leyenda-a favor de que no estaba de un lado ni de otro, ayudaron a los dos clanes por igual, el Clan de Hikari les agradeció y dijo que cambiarían pero algunos de ellos no estaba de acuerdo lo mismo sucedió en el Clan de la Yami, las mismas partes que no estaban a favor y querían destruirse mutuamente hicieron un trato silencioso-Jiraiya hizo una pausa dramática-matar al Clan Yin Yang que nunca se debió meter entre la guerra, y así lo hicieron mataron al Clan Yin Yang y cumplieron su cometido… Reanudar la guerra entre la Aldea Hikari y Yami, porque al enterarse ellos de la trágica matanza del Clan Yin Yang que los ayudo a cada uno, se echaron la culpa entre sí, no lo pensaron mucho ya que cada Clan había tomado un especial cariño al Clan Yin Yang pensado que sus adversarios supieron eso y quisieron verlos sufrir, enojados y devastados el Clan de Yami y Hikari se enfrentó nuevamente, matándose entre ellos hasta que no quedo nadie…Se dice que muchos quisieron comprobar si fue verdad pero llegar a alguna de las tres aldeas es imposible… FIN-termino Jiraiya la leyenda apago la linterna y nuevamente se prendió el foco por arte de magia

-Todos se quedaron pensando y digiriendo la leyenda hasta que Sakura hablo-no eran tres Aldea ni Clanes distintos, era uno solo-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-quieres decir que ¿tu clan es el mismo de la historia?-pregunto anonadado Sasuke, mientras Sakura asentía y Jiraiya daba un salto de emoción, el sentía mucha curiosidad había algo que no dijo en la leyenda decía que ellos tenían…

-Dime-dijo totalmente emocionado y con ansias Jiraiya-es verdad-Sakura asiente-también decían que ellos las tres Aldeas-y viendo como lo mira Sakura corrigió-la Aldea tenían un kekkei genkai-dice viendo hacia donde está la foto gigante de todos los familiares de Sakura viendo en específico todos los ojos jade, igual que los demás que la veían queriendo saber la respuesta ella asiente lentamente

-Sakurita-llamo Kakashi-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?

-el Clan entero guardo silencio por años Kakashi-sensei –le respondió Sakura

-¿a qué te refieres feíta linda?-pregunto Sai siendo fulminando con la mirada por Lee, Naruto y sorprendentemente Sasuke

-Voy a contar la historia pero no quiero interrupciones-dijo Sakura y todos asintieron hasta Jiraiya que estaba ansioso por saber más de ese Clan considerado misterioso y mítico

-El verdadero nombre de la Aldea era Yin Yang, como dije antes el Clan está dividido por tres secciones llamadas Hikari, Yami y Yin Yang, todos eran representados por un circulo, más claro un circulo blanco era Hikari, un circulo negro Yami y un circulo mitad negro y blanco era para los Yin Yang, el descontrol de poderes, me refiero a que todos necesitamos un sello para tener completo equilibrio en nuestros poderes-ahí fue donde Sakura se paró al lado de la fotografía y señalo algunos de lo que ellos pensaron eran tatuajes (la flama en el brazo de Roku, las estrellas en la cara del peli azul, el Sol dorado y negro de Rey, el lobo de Takeshi y el rayo del chico peli café) los de 14 años para arriba lo tenían mientras los demás carecían de ellos-casi todos lo tenemos excepto los más pequeños-dijo Sakura dándoles la espalda y recogiéndose el pelo de un lado dejando ver que en medio de su espalda había un árbol de cerezo de tronco café suave y flores rosas eso sorprendió a todos, pues nadie de ellos lo había visto antes

-a cierta edad despertamos nuestro kekkei genkai es ahí donde nos deben de poner el sello si no nuestros poderes, jutsus y técnicas serian inestables-entonces Sakura de nuevo se voltio y siguió hablando-pero ahí está el problema algunos estaba en desacuerdo y decían que el sello era para controlarlos y hacerlos más débiles-suspiro-entonces traicionaron a la Aldea pero no mataron a todos si no a los Yin Yang que eran los únicos que podían sellarlos, además de que un Yin Yang era líder de la aldea-se recargo en la pared-al ya no ver Yin Yang los poderes se descontrolaron algunos se volvieron locos, poco después se vio a unos Yin Yang's el hermano menor del líder junto con sus esposa hijos y sobrinos, hijos del mismo líder fallecido y sus mejor amigos que lograron huir gracias a la sospecha del mismo líder de la Aldea. Ellos descubrieron la verdad ya que los que habían matado a los Yin Yang's había dicho que habían huido para no sellarlos y darles perdición-otra vez soltó un suspiro-se les declaro la muerte a los culpables, mala suerte que no encarcelaron a todos el líder de Yami que era uno de los asesinos del Yin Yang escapo junto a su esposa y varios niños de Hikari y Yami, poco tiempo después el mismo usando a los niños ya adultos trataron de gobernar el Clan Haruno-era la primera vez que escuchaban el nombre verdadero del clan y aunque ya lo sabía sonaba extraño-Hikari, Yami y Yin Yang huyeron para no ser gobernados, se tuvieron que separar para no ser encontrados aun así siempre siguieron en contacto y con las tradiciones

-Cada que un niño, adolecente o adulto despertaba el kekkei genkai, se le llamaba a los Haruno del Yin Yang que los sellara, el Clan había quedado en silencio nadie diría nada de las técnicas, jutsus ni kekkei genkai para la protección del Clan, paso mucho tiempo hasta que algunos Harunos intentaran ver que era de la aldea Yin Yang, cuando regresaron y estaban bien tuvieron la esperanza de que los mismo niños que tomo y convirtió en armas lo hayan matado, algo absurdo siendo que lo obedecían pero teniendo en cuenta la desequilibrada mente de aquellos sin el sello se quisieron confiar-Sakura hizo una pausa y los miro-¿Por qué creen que en esta fotografía solo hay adultos muy jóvenes, adolescentes y niños?

-Los Haruno que regresaron ya no eran los mismos-dice Sakura lentamente como si le costara hablar de ello- ellos mintieron, cuando fueron a la Aldea Yin Yang esta no hizo más que progresar-todos abrieron los ojos impresionados eso quería decir que aquellos niños siguieron obedeciéndolo-de alguna forma les lavaron el cerebro, y cuando estos regresaron convencieron a todos los adultos que fueran, que así comenzarían de nuevo en nuestra Aldea de origen-bufo enojada Sakura-algunos también los convenció de llevar a sus hijos-dijo tragando duro-afortunadamente más de la mayoría decidió no hacerles caso, otros decidieron hacerlo para que sus hijos conocieran la Aldea, los que habían ido al principio no sabían donde vivían o se encontraban los demás, después de todo tenían un punto de encuentro para evitar eso, infiltración de información

-Así que tenían que convencer a los Harunos adultos-seguía contando Sakura pero al parecer era la parte más difícil para ella-mis padres, mis tíos, algunos primos mayores, también-trago grueso-mis hermanos mayores-dijo sorprendiendo a todos que abrieron mucho más los ojos ni si quiera Ino sabía que Sakura tenía hermanos-fueron a la Aldea Yin Yang-hizo una pausa donde bajo la cabeza-solo un primo mayor pudo llegar para hablar con sus hermanos-dijo viendo hacia un trio de hermanos dos chicos y una chica todos de pelo turquesa los demás también dirigieron la mirada hacia ellos-al parecer colocarles un sello de obediencia tardaba y el todavía no teniéndolo pudo escapar con ayuda de mis hermanos-dijo Sakura triste- por mala suerte los guardias se dieron cuenta y los emboscaron mis hermanos según me dijo le habían dicho que se fuera y ellos los detendrían-suspiro tristemente-mi primo llego muy malherido cuando llego solo nos pudo decir un par de cosas… Lo que nos dijo es que habían creado un sello de obediencia especial para Hikari y Yami que fue de los únicos niños que se llevaron, eso hacía que no tuvieran un sello que funcione para los Yin Yang así que los mato-otra vez bajo la cabeza lo que no vieron gracia a su pelo es que veía fijamente su collar

-Desde los cinco años yo y mis demás primos hemos escapado de nuestros padres adoptivos y Aldeas para reunirnos en secreto-dice sorprendiendo a todos "pero donde se reúnen" piensan todos-nuestros padres nos habían mostrado el punto de encuentro, el viaje tenía planeado unas tres semanas pero nosotros a la semana y siendo niños habíamos decido hacer nuestro propio punto secreto-decía Sakura con una sonrisa de nostalgia-a la cuarta semana todos estábamos inquietos por que nuestro padres y hermanos no volvían-dijo con una mirada triste, los demás no sabían que se sentiría esperar y esperar y no saber nada-así que fuimos al punto de encuentro viejo ahí encontramos a nuestro primo moribundo…

 **-Flash Back**

 **-Un chico de cabello turquesa amarrado a una coleta baja y desordenada, ojos jade vestido con una camisa azul, pantalones blancos sucios y chaqueta desgarrada café, estaba siendo cargado por dos niños de apenas 12 años y otros dos de 11**

 **-cui-daa-do co-con mi aniki (hermano mayor)-lloraba una niña de 7 años pelo de igual color que su hermano mayor con un delfín turquesa debajo de su muñeca izquierda, acompañada por todos sus primos y sus otros hermanos (eran trillizos)**

 **-hermano qu-que te pa-so-dijo intentando ser fuerte un peli turquesa que tenía en el brazo una laguna**

 **-Daai-dijo el otro peli turquesa que tenía dibujado un cocodrilo en el tobillo-dinos, por favor**

 **-A Dai el hermano mayor de los trillizos lo pusieron arriba de una improvisada cama de hojas su sello era una nube que tenía en el hombre derecho-no sse pero-cupen hermanitos-decía con dificultad el joven de 16 años este tenía muchas heridas todas menores pero infectadas también tenía moretones pero el problema son las heridas del chico, infectadas y contaminadas haciendo que se enferme de algún virus desconocido también tenía una alta temperatura**

 **-Tenemos que hacer algo-habla Roku de ese entonces 6 años preocupado por su primo mayor**

 **-Rayos! Solo somos unos niños-murmura molesto Rey de 6 años pero molesto con él por no poder ayudar a su primo**

 **-"que hago, que hago…"-pensaba desesperadamente una pequeña Sakura de 5 años-ya se!-dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos pero la pequeña Sakura los ignoro y camino hacia la pequeña peli turquesa que la veía con lágrimas en los ojos-Miko yo no puedo salvar a tu hermano-le dijo con honestidad sorprendiendo a todos, luego agacho la cabeza-pero puedo ayudarlo a no sentir nada, sé que no es…-no pudo terminar pues Miko la había abrazado y empezado a llorar**

 **-Cuando Miko se separó se limpió las lágrimas y vio a sus hermanos con la madurez temprana que se obtiene al crecer rápidamente-Garu-le hablo al de el cocodrilo-Kei-ahora al de la laguna-es lo único que podemos hacer ahora por nuestro hermano-les dijo con los ojos cristalinos mientras sus hermanos se acercaban y se daban un gran abrazo**

 **-tienes razón hermana-dijo Garu orgulloso por su hermana pero triste por su hermano y lo que pasaría después**

 **-¿Qué tenemos que hacer Sakura-chan?-pregunto Kei viéndola con los ojos cristalinos y nariz un poco roja por intentar no llorar**

 **-no lo puedo hacer sola-les dijo y vio a todos le dirigió una mirada especial a su querido primo Dai que prometía hacer todo lo que pudiera y más para que el no sufriera-así que lo tendremos que hacer todos-dijo sorprendiéndoles eran al menos treinta niños de entre 12 y los menores de 5 años a los demás los mismo hermanos no los dejaron venir-…y lo tenemos que hacer por tiempos y hacia Dai, entendieron-dijo en forma más como que pregunta amenaza**

 **-Así se pusieron todos alrededor de Dai que los veía en forma cansada pero cálida y orgullosa, como sus hermanitos y primitos se juntaban solo para hacer que su dolor se fuera, sin duda quisiera quedarse y cuidarlos como los hermanos mayores hacían con estos, pero de alguna manera el destino así no lo quiso, tendrían que madurar rápido y aprender a cuidarse todos como un verdadero Clan y por lo que veía de seguro lo harían muy bien**

 **-Se puede ver que en verdad no estaban acomodados de una forma normal, si no que estaban acomodados en forma táctica, había tres filas que rodeaban a Dai, como un circulo arriba de otro y otro, todos separados por un metro la primera fila también estaba un metro de distancia de Dai, al principio estaban los pertenecientes a Yami ellos eran los más cercanos a Dai e iban hasta la segunda fila donde acababa la mitad justo ahí estaba Sakura enfrente de ella había un peli azul de su edad, luego de Sakura estaba Hikari que recorría la mitad de la fila cerrándola, y terminaba todavía con otra fila de Hikari, atrás de Sakura estaba un peli café con mechas en forma de rayos plateados y blancos también de su edad**

 **-Ahora-dijo fuerte Sakura haciendo que los de la tercera fila (Hikari) murmuraron algo y de sus manos salió chakra amarillo y verde, espero unos segundos hasta que la Hikari estaba detrás de ella y la segunda fila-Ya!-volvió a decir y empezó a murmurar cosas igual que toda la segunda fila de Hikari salía el mismo chakra que los de atrás, de Yami una negra y verde y de ella una gris y verde, cuando vio el chakra de todos se empezaba a juntar y la Hikari convertía a la Yami en sí misma, llegando a donde estaba la tercera fila volvió a decir-ahora!**

 **-Ellos empezaron a murmurar cosas y salió el mismo chakra que el de sus compañeros de Yami, ahí paso lo mismo la luz convirtió la oscuridad en más Luz, después todos miraron ansiosos como la luz amarilla y verde se metía en el cuerpo de Dai sanando un poco sus heridas, calmando la fiebre que era más de lo que pensaban pasaría, pero al parecer funciono ya que Dai quito la mueca de dolor que el virus le causaba (ya no sentía nada)**

 **-ah…gracias niños-les agradeció Dai con la frente perlada de sudor y una sonrisa cálida-ahora les tengo que decir algo-dijo lentamente (Ya se habían movido del lugar de encuentro de sus padres. Desde el principio del FB)**

 **-¿qué es Dai?-pregunto con curiosidad un peli azul con la sien y hasta el cachete de un sello en forma de estrellas verdes**

 **-siempre tan impaciente Suta-dice el peli café de mechas en forma de rayos plateados y blancos**

 **-solo quiero saber si sabe algo de nuestros padres Ryo-dijo Suta con la cabeza abajo-no los hemos vistos en cuatro semanas y hace una debieron volver**

 **-tranquilo Hika-decía Sakura llegando con él y poniendo una mano en su hombro**

 **-lo siento Suta-se disculpa Ryo también con la cabeza baja no viendo como rápidamente Suta levantaba la cabeza y sonreía traviesamente si bien lo que dijo es verdad no es para que su primo se ponga así**

 **-hey! Relájate Ryo :)-le dice el peli azul-y tranquila Saku estoy bien-decía dándole una tierna sonrisa**

 **-ok, me alegro por que Dai ya termino de hablar con Miko, Kei y Garu-dijo señalando Sakura a los hermanos que estaba terminando de abrazarse, ellos al ser hermanos los dejaron hablar tranquilamente mientras hablaban entre ellos**

 **-donde creen que estén nuestros padres-les pregunto Ryo a Sakura y Suta viendo al cielo los dos niños hicieron lo mismo y se dieron cuenta que era muy temprano o muy tarde como lo vieran las 4 am el cielo estaba oscuro y había pocas nubes el ambiente era fresco pero no frio un bonito día si no supieran que algo malo sucedería**

 **-después de un rato Ryo se dio cuenta que ni Sakura ni Suta le respondería ellos estaban igual de perdidos que el**

 **-Vengan niños-llamo débilmente Dai, aun acostado ya que sus hermanos no lo dejaron ni pararse y si le pedía apoyo a sus primos de seguro tampoco lo apoyarían**

 **-hey reúnanse!-pasaban la voz los pequeños hasta que todos se reunieron a un lado de Dai sentados en el frio suelo pero nadie se quejo**

 **-lo que le voy a decir es serio y sé que es mucho pedir pero lo tendrán que tomar maduramente-hablo con seriedad Dai, les empezó a contar todo como les contaron que había sido una trampa, la historia de por qué se fueron (ya que no la sabían totalmente al ser unos niños) el sello de control para Hikari y Yami y llego la parte que menos le gustaba de la historia-Sakura-dijo viendo a la inocente pero como había visto antes madura e inteligente niña-el sello era único, especialmente hecho para Hikari y Yami**

 **-¿eso significa, que a mis papas, hermanos y los pocos que quedan de Yin Yang no se lo pusieron?-pregunto Sakura tratando de guardar su emoción por que en un futuro su familia pudiera regresar**

 **-no-dijo confundiendo a los niños sobre todo a Sakura**

 **-entonces ¿Qué les hicieron?-pregunta con temor Sakura no queriendo pensar en la posibilidad de que les hayan hecho algo a sus padres y hermanos**

 **-a tus padres los…-todos ya sabían lo que iba a venir hasta Sakura pero era tan injusto-mataron-la niña derramo unas silenciosas lagrimas mientras Ryo y Suta que eran sus primos más cercanos la abrazaron consolándola mientras ella lloraba**

 **-y mi-miss her-ma-manos-pregunto tartamudeando por el llanto Sakura todavía entre los brazos de sus primos**

 **-ellos estaban escapando conmigo-dijo apenado Dai que ahora estaba más pálido de lo normal-los guardias se dieron cuenta de la fuga, iban detrás de nosotros ellos me dijeron que me fuera, que ellos lo retenían-luego una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios-ya sabes cómo es Ren me hecho casi a patadas-dijo contagiando a todos de una pequeña sonrisa pues sabían cómo era de testarudo ese adolecente de 12 años uno de los hermanos de Sakura el menor de los hombres pero mayor que ella**

 **-Sakura-dijo Dai en un hilo de voz-protégelos-luego en un último respiro dijo-cuídense entre ustedes somos familia, los amo…**

 **-…Después de terminar de hablar a Dai le dio un para cardiaco, no tardo en morir y todos los niños de los más grandes a pequeños lloraron la perdida de Dai Haruno, su primo, hermano y familia…**

 **-Fin de Flash Back**

-N/A: Espero le haya gustado el primer capítulo, si el prólogo fue pura pelea, perdón. Este cap. lo iba subir la próxima semana pero leí el (único) rewin que me llego y estoy de acuerdo hasta creo que hubiese sido mejor si lo hubiese puesto junto. Para la próxima.

 _Por cierto, aquí solo hablamos de historia, los "poderes" y lo de "equilibrar" lo explicare más adelante, porque tiene más profundidad. No son poderes físicos nada más si no vienen de la mente, del equilibrio mental y sentimental en otro nivel de fuerza y exposición_

 _(N/A: Que quede claro que sé que el Yin Yang no es japonés si no chino, pero me gusta ver el mundo ninja como nuestro mundo "no todos somos de una raza, ni de un solo linaje" y eso es verdad de solo ponerme a pensar en mis raíces me saco más de dos linajes)_

-Déjenme rewins si les gusto, o preguntas, sugerencias (todo constructivo, nada ofensivo) lo que sea, solo déjeme saber si les están gustando y claro ¿lo van a seguir leyendo?

 _-Atte. AzulInfinito_

Pdta.: Gracias por el rewin y el favorito cinlayj2! Lo de ss no lo entendí, perdón o: , me hace creer que quieres SasuSaku o que soy ignorante de lo que significa :3…Pero pide la pareja que quieras aún no he decidido con quien se queda Sakura ;)

 **Próximo capitulo, ahora si la próxima semana!**


End file.
